Grind-Pantera
by GrimReaper99x
Summary: Grind-Pantera- A bleach/naruto crossover. After killing aizen, los noches is destroyed as its master was. Insted of going to hell, kami had other plans, Grimmjow is sent to konoha, to naruto to be his protector/father. GrimmjowXhalibel, NarutoXTayuya.
1. Battle in Los Noches

Disclaimer- don't own Bleach/naruto.

Grind-Pantera

Sosuke Aizen was a man who rarely lost his cool, let alone a battle. But when most of the Espada had been killed, one by his own hands and his chef lieutenant's Gin and Tousen; leaving him to engage the thirteen court guard squad captains, the head captain, and his past failed experiments that the fool Urahara saved. He concluded that a retreat would be the best course of action but the maneuver cost him dearly, his left arm that yamamoto burned to ashes which hadn't regenerated yet and nearly 50% of his spiritual pressure. Leaving him vulnerable and now was traveling to los Noches, he would have the mortal girl heal him, rally the remainder Espada and attack one more when the opportunity presented itself.

As he stumbled into his throne room he felt a massive spiritual pressure as if all the espada were gathered and awaiting him, but to his surprise he was greeted by an empty room but the sound of clapping.  
Azien looked to the far end to his throne to see who was making the noise.

It was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ranked six among the espada.

"Welcome back Aizen, enjoy yourself looks like you had all the fun without me" grimmjow stated rising from the chair.

"Where are the other espada grimmjow, I suspect the soul society will attack" aizen said gripping his arm.

"hehe hahahahahaHAHA….they already did, everybody's dead, Ulquiorra, Noritoa the whole lot, well except me, I almost died and was left for dead. But I have a question lord Aizen, what abought those you took with you?" Grimmjow asked seriously at the end.

Aizen smiled "You mean Tia harribel, I know all abought you two. And to answer your question, she's dead…by my hands" Aizen said only to have his eyes widen and barley able to doge the cero that was aimed at his chest and the massive presser that was exploding form the area was enough to make the building crake.

"How did you gain this much power?!" Aizen said trying to compose himself.

"Since all the other espada are dead, that makes me top dog now" Grimmjow said ripping his upper jacket off reveling not a number but an **X** on his chest.

"It doesn't matter, even in my weakened state, I'm more than able to finish you," Aizen stated.

Grimmjow smiled before sonido'ing(flash step) in front of the man and delivering a ferric uppercut that sent him flying, before aizen could regain himself in mid-air grimmjow appeared behind him and striking him back to the ground only to appear behind him before he made an impact.

"ENOUGH!" Aizen yelled unleashing a large amount of spiritual pressure that sent grimmjow flying across the room.

Grimmjow smirked as he drew his Zanpackuto and slight his finger, grabbing his wriest with is left hand he yelled "Gran Re CERO!" blue energy violently formed around his palm before blasting itself at aizen, blowing the top half of him off, but after a few moments he began to regenerate including his left arm.

"Foolish grimmjow, did you forget. I'm immortal whatever you blow up will grow back " Aizen proclaimed after his head came back.

Grimmjow looked at the ground before smiling "hahaah….then I'll blow you up into so many tiny pieces you won't be able to regenerate" he said walking over to his sword.

"**Grind-Pantera**" grimmjow said grasping his weapon before blue energy swirled around him reviling him-self in his resurrection form causing a shock wave to destroy a few beams supporting the roof.

Azien smirk vanished when the now morphed grimmjow appeared behind him, azien swiped with his unsealed sword only to not find him then was suddenly struck from behind and found his opponents elbow in his stomach. "**Garra de la pantera**" Grimmjow yelled causing the spike like projectiles to fire, sending aizen across the room and impaling him into his thrown, then blowing up.

Not giving him anytime to recover, Grimmjow jumped into the air, reading to unleash his strongest attack. Stretching his arms out war and curling his claw like hands.

"**DESGARRON**" Grimmjow yelled as he slashed his hands wildly sending the blue energy in the shape of his claws to the rubble where Aizen was, causing the floor to collapse.

He winced as the smoke cleared and the deep canyon that reached to the bottom levels of los noches; he suddenly felt a spike in spiritual pressure as aizen came flying out of the darkness, he was still regenerating most of his body from the onslaught that grimmjow delivered and most of close were ripped and burned.

"You can't beat me, Grimmjow. It's pountless" aizen said getting the middle finger from grimm as a response that infuriated him to no end, he charged at him with his sword.

Grimmjow smiled as he readied his wriest blades and launched himself at the incoming aizen. Slashing into his blade and impaling him from behind with his left hand, grimmjow kneed him in the side, quickly spinning; turning into a mine cyclone that took aizen with him before launching the ex-Soul reaper back in to the abbess.

Using his left hand to power another high-powered cero and his right a desgarron, the battle was beginning to take its toll on him. Before he could unleash his attack, a black box like structure started to form around him.

"Hado #90 'kurohitsug'" Aizen spok softly appering a few feet in front of grimmjow.

As the last bit of blackness completely consumed him, his entire body felt a searing pain that seemed to attack his spiritual pressure; he began to black out although it was a bit hard to tell.

He opened his eyes and found himself outside of los noches but was in the never-ending desert of Hueco Mundo.

He turned and saw a breath taking sight; It was harribel walking to him in her resurrection from (mines the giant sword).

"H..harribel" grimmjow said stroking her cheek with his clawed hand, getting a heartwarming smile.

"No grimmjow. I'm dead," she said sadly.

"Douse this mean I'm dead to" he asked closing the gap between

"No. you're not, I'm here to be you're strength but you must make the sacrifice." She said before kissing him fully on the lip, which he gladly returned but it was something more than that, he could feel his spiritual pressure spike, she pulled away slowly and fading away like duest in the wind.

"I love you," she said before blowing away in the wind.

Aizen smirked thinking he had finished off grimmjow, but it quickly vanished because of the massive spike of spiritual pressure that causing him to drop to one knee, his eyes widen as the black coffin exploded reviling grimmjow with glowing red eyes.

In a bling of an eye grimjoww was behind Aizen with his clawed hand piercing his chest; Aizen looked behind and looked deep into grimmjows red eyes.

Grimmjow face remained unchanged as he raised his free hand and began to focuses all of his spiritual pressure creating a deep black cero that consumed both of there body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Azin said losing his composer completely.

"Making the sacrifice" grimmjow said plainly

"YOU FOOL, YOU'LL DIE TO" azien yelled coughing up something he had not seen in a long time. His blood.

"Then I'll see you in hell" the panther king said fully charging his cero and unleashing it that completely incinerated los noches…

Grimmjow didn't know how long he flouted in the black abyss after dying, he didn't care knowing that he had indeed kill Sosuke Aizen.

Looking up he saw a woman standing upside down. She had moon Wight hair, a red kimono with black striped pattern running aloung it.

"Hello Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Last of the elite espada. Killer of Sosuke Aizen, you have developed quit a reputation in the underworld.

"Who are you then since you know so much abought me?" Grimmjow asked.

"Kami. I'm sure you've heard of me" She answered.

"Kami? As in creator of everything." Grimmjow said skeptical.

"Yes, but that's not important, what is…well Let me show you" Kami said waving her hand reviling an Image of a giant nine tailed fox destroying the walls of a village.

"The hells that?" He asked seeming to be able to walk now.

"Kyuubi, nine-tailed fox, King of demons. My little brother" kami answer which surprised at the last part.

"You're little bro?" Grimmjow asked crossing his arms.

"Yes and he's abought to have our cousin, the Shimmigami seal him into a new born infant, a boy named naruto Uzamiki-Namikaze. His father is going is to seal him into the boy, the fool thinks his village will honor his last wishes aboght him 'being seen as a hero'. But I have seen what the boy's life will be like. Kami said waving her hand, he saw the beatings, discrimination being treated like an outcast his whole life and finally being murdered at the rip age of six. To put it lightly it pissed grimmjow off.

"What the hell's wrong with those people?!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Mortals, can be very ignorant at times." Kami said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Grimmjow Jaergerjaquez. I want you to go there before the sealing starts, protect the boy his entire life, and be his father. Also a word of warning, the shimmigami may take you spiritual pressure and give it to the boy, it will combine with his 'chakura' as they call it and it will adapt and eventually if you train him right he'll become and ." Kami stated with authority.

"And why should I help you" Grimmjow asked

"How abought being reunited with you're beloved harribel in the next world when you finally die" Kami said knowing she hit the bulls eye.

Grimmjow hesitated for a moment "Fine. I'll raise the brat as if he were my own" Grimmjow said.

"Good. Now be gone" She said waving her hand causing grimmjow to dematerialized.

**Outside of konoha's walls.**

"Minato…Pleas…don't" a red headed woman pleaded while she lad on the ground holding an infant with blond hair.

"Kushina, I'm sorry. It's the only way to save the villige" the blound hokage said kneeling and grabbing the infant causing it to thrash and the mother to cry fiercely.

"Damn the village, you honestly expect them to honor you're last wishes huh!?, they make his life a living hell!" Kushina screamed.

"**RAGHHHH RUN YOU PATHETIC MORTALS! RUN!" **the demon fox yelled as it came into view of minato, he closed his eyes to focus the chakura necessary to call the death god.

The kyuubi snarled then charged right for the small famley , ready to tear them apart. As he was whith striking distance he was suddenly knocked to the ground by an un-known force, quickly looking around he spied a blue haired man in front of the blond hokage.

"W..who are you" Minato said shakily

"I'm grimmjow and after you're dead I'll be raising you're kid" Grimmjow stated.

"P…pleas….p…protect…n…naruto" Kushina said in her last words befor dyeing from complication of child's birth. Minato shed tears over the loss of his wife.

"very well. Dount let him know I'm his father ti.."

"Shut the hell up and do the seal already!" Grimmjow snaped slightly pissed that the man didn't want his son knowing abought him.

Minato complied and closed his eyes to focuse. Grimmjow turned to the now standing nine-tales.

"**You foolish mortal! You think you can defeat me!?"** the kyuubi roared. 'why douse that sound so familiar Hahahaha' grimmjow though sarcastically the flash stepped on the snout of the great beast.

"You're sister sends her regards" Grimmjow said with an insain smile before slamming his left into a now wide eyed fox demon, that knocked it off balance slightly but quickly swiped its great paw at grimmjow who blocked it with both hands; slighting across the air.

"HAHAHA that all you got" Grimmjow said pissing the fox lord off. Using on of its tails; Kyuubi hit grimmjow in the side but manged to grabe another tail and was now being thrashed around in the air.

"ANYTIME NOW ASS-HOLE!" Grimmjow yelled to minato who got a tic mark. Opening his eyes the shimmigami appeared behind him and shot black chanies and the demon lord, only to have one take a good chunk out of Grimmjows stomic. Absorbing some of his spiritual pressure, Grimmjow let go only to be lung back to where kushina was ; landing on his feet, he saw the shimmigami bring out its demonic blade and slice the chains causing a burst of white light.

When Grimmjoe regained sight he saw minato who was laying on his back next to his wife and naruto sleeping in his arms.

"t….take…him…with…my…blessing….when..hes….old…enough…tell….him….we…" Minato stated but befor he could finsh the shimmigami had taken his soul. Grimjow pick the sleeping boy up in his arm only to be shocked. Naruto's hair turned a light blue, a light green tint formed under his eyes and a animal jaw much like grimmjows formed on the right side of his face.

'He probably got my fetchers because of that shimmigami taking a chunk of my spiritual pressure' Grimmjoe thought, then an old man in battle armor appered near the bodey with ambu close behind.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the hokages son?" the old man questioned then noticed the boys fetchers

"I was sent her to raise the boy as my son. And his name is Naruto _Jaegerjaquez"_

**CUT THAT WAS GOOD. ANYWAY REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS, THANKS. ALSO CHEAK OUT MY OTHER STORY DAEDRIC UZAMIKI.**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME…REAPER99X OUT….**


	2. Sending a messige

Disclaimer- Don't own Bleach/naruto.

Grinde-Pantera

"WE MUST KILL IT" A councilman shouted three hours after the kyuubi attack and now an emergency meeting was being called.

"No, it must be made into a weapon. MAKE IT BEND TO OUR WILL!" Fugaku Uchiha shouted.

"NO! the boy is the late yellow flashes son, did you not here what his last wishes were!?" the sandaime yelled.

"It is the councils will!" homura bellowed, then the entire room felt like gravity had fallen on them, followed by a blue hair badass kicking in the door into the council room, holding a bundle with equally blue hair.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPTED THE HONORED COUN" a councilman yelled but soon found the top of his head turn to ashes.

"Bala….he woke the kid up" Grimmjow said while shaking the babe in his free hand.

"Is that that _thing"_ Homura said with venom but was frozen with more spiritual pressure filling the room.

" . .THAT" Grimmjow said with an icy cold tone.

"Your son? Douse that make you a demon!?" Fugaku said activating his bloodline.

"He's my adoptive son, I was sent here by the top of the food chain. I saw what you would do to the boy, how he would be beaten, discriminated, hated and finally murdered. That will not happen, I will level this place to the ground without a second thought, I will kill anybody and everybody that stands in my way and to answer your question. No…..I'm something _far_ worse than any demon, hollow or shimmigami. I am the former sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and now adoptive father to Naruto Uzamiki-Namikaz Jaegerjaquez. It would be in your best interest _not_ to forget it." Grimmjow said in a deadly tone, almost daring them to try anything.

"You look to be his biological father, the lad clearly has your fetchers," The third hokage stated with respect.

"The reason he looks like me is because when that over grown rat was being sealed, the shimmigami took a good chunk out of my 'Spiritual pressure' and what I was told was it will adapt and infect his entire chakura system and convert it over into a hybrid like form of energy." Grimmjow said silently thanking kami for giving him some info mentality on how things work in this world.

"WE MUST HAVE HIM IN THE ROOT PROGRAM IMMEDIATELY!" Danzo shouted signaling three root ninja to attack the former espada at one. Grimmjow smirked as the root jumped downward at his direction and landed on the floor dead with the exception of one without his legs.

"W….ait" The nin pleaded before grimmjow kicked his head clean off that landed on donzo's desk.

"**CERO" **Grimmjow said causing a deep red beam to shoot out at the old war hawk, killing him along with a few more people who would not be missed and taking a side of the building.

"Anybody else have any stupide comments?" Grimmjow said smiling and raising the pressure until you could her bones breaking.

"P…please….stop.." the old hokage said barley holding on to his table that was starting to break.

"And why should I?" Grimmjow asked cradling naruto who seemed unaffected by the presser.

"B….because…I..to…love..the…boy…as..a..grandson.." Sarutobi said then him and everybody else breathed a MASSIVE sigh of relief when grimmjow lowered his power.

"Oh you do? And how do I know this isn't some piss-poor attempt for me to not kill you?" Grimmjow said raising an eyebrow.

"His father was like a second son to me, and his mother was a rare flower that died far before her time, and I see that boy as the hero that has taken a massive burden and saved us all from death.I would die to protect him." The third hokage said looking grimmjow right in the eye.

"I'll hold you to that promise old man, now to discuss where we are going to live" Grimmjow said

"Well since you know of his heritage, I will allow a fraction of the fortune to be withdrawn from his clan account for you to provide a home environment for him the rest will be given to him when he reaches proper age." Sarutobi said seeming to be able to stand again.

"YOU ARE NEGOTIATING WITH THAT MONSTER!?" homura yelled but soon found her herself being lifted off the ground by her throat.

"Listen to me you old bitch, piss me off and I'll show you what a real monster is," Grimmjow said before throwing her old body into the wall.

"HUMURA" her former team mate shouted rushing to her side.

"She still has a pulse!" He shouted to the medic nin that were coming into the room.

"Pathetic" Grimmjow spat walking out of the room with a now sleeping naruto.

"Hokage, is that wise? I hold no ill will agents the boy but the masses will want blood," Shikaku Nara stated getting off the ground.

"Well they can meet his new father then" The old man said smirking.

"I WON'T ACCEPT THIS IT MUST BE MADE A WEAPON FOR THE SAKE OF KONOHA!" Fugaku shouted.

"For Konoha or the Uchiha clan?" the head of the aburame stated vary logically.

The elder uchiha only sneered before storming out of the ruined room.

**Streets of konoha-1:42 A.m.**

Grimmjow had just exited the hokage bulding where the meeting had taken place and now with a enough money to buy a sutible home for both of them.

"Hand the demon over NOW," A voice shouted.

Grimmjow turned to see a large mob, consisting of civilians,chuunin,jonin and a few ambu.

" hahahaHAHAHAHAH….this is where I come in" Grimmjow said smiling before rising the pressure causing the majority of the group to collapse on the floor, whil some of the more advanced where on there knee's.

"HAAHHAH this is what a real demon looks like" Grimmjow said insainly drawing pantera with his free hand and made his way to the helpless group…

**Later that night-Uchiha compound.**

Fugak Uchiha was a man who dident like being woke up in the middle of the night, unless it was for a _very_ good resion.

"Fugaku Uchiha" A man called from behind his clan door.

"Yes" The head of the clan said opening a door to see a ROOT nin.

"I have an offer for you" The nin said bowing respectively and handing him a sealed scroll, which he took. Tearing the wax seal off he read it furiously and slowly made an evil smile as he read each line.

"Does this mean you accept, Uchiha-sama" The root nin said smirking under his mask.

"Yes, of course I accept!" Fugaku said smiling.

"The allow me to be the first to address you as Fugaku-sama, Leader of the ROOT….

**Hokage office the next morning.**

Saritobi was now the third hokage agine, much to his desmay. He had only started retirement and suffice to say he missed it_ dearly_ and the ability to move his right arm since it was brocken from grimmjows power but he had a responsibility to konoha and now his grandson's Naruto and komohanaru.

"Hogage-sama, theres something you need to see" A anbu said appearing out of thin air in a swirl of leves.

"And what is that" the old man said gripping his temporary cain.

"Look out your window and at the streets" The nin said grimly.

The hogake did and saw a sight that mad his blood curl, and intire group, consisting of civilans,chuunin,jonin and anbu were spreed across the street. Some were decapitated other chaired to the bone or others simply blown in half, but from his point of view, sarutobi spotted something others wouldn't. Writing in a massive amought of blood under the body's was 'Pantera', which made his blood run cold.

"Hogake-sama, what is it" The nin said unsure abought the old man's reaction.

"I believe the boy is in good hands" sarutobi said half-smiling.

**CUT, EH KIND OF A SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW. IN ADDITION, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY DAEDRIC UZAMIKI, WHICH I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BY THE END OF THIS WEEK. THANKS AND ILL BE TAKING THE POLL DOWN SINCE IV STARTED ON THIS BUT I WILL DO THE PROJECT ON A LATER DATE, THANKS,REVIEW AND READ INTILL NEXT TIME.**

**REAPER99X OUT….**


	3. The Never-Ending Battle

Grind-Pantera

_Disclamer- Reaper-san douse not own naruto/bleach._

**4 Years Later-outskirts of konoha.**

It was a relatively peaceful day in konoha, the grass was green, birds were singing, everything seemed perfected until multiple series of red high-powered beams scorched the land and the poor defenseless animals. After the smoke cleared, there stood a boy; he looked to be 4 years old with light blue hair, dark whisker marks, and an animal jaw line that adorned his right cheek. The boy was wearing simple black t-shirt, red shorts and shinobi sandals. Out of thin air, what looked to be his older doable ganger appeared.

"YEGH! DID YOU SEE THAT DAD" the small boy howled with excitement.

"HAHA that's my boy, Naruto you have mastered the Bala. Now we'll start on the Cero." Grimmjow said patting his son on the head.

"OH HELL YEAGH!" Naruto said jumping up and down; apparently, naruto also inherited grimmjows mouth and attitude.

'Dame, he already gotten the bala down, his Hierro activated not long after he was born and now his skin was as hard as steel and he can use the sondio. Along with his arrancar ability's developing at a fast rate, his more natural qualities were rapidly appearing as well. The kid was able to talk at 6 months, walk at one year, and his stamina was off the charts.' Grimmjow thought watching his son destroy a tree line with a barrage of bala's.

'I wonder when his Zanpakuto will appear; maybe the fox will affect it.' Grimmjow thought, he knew about the kyuubi and even talked to him on a few occasions.

"Hey dad, Can we go get some ramen?" Naruto asked grimmjow after destroying most of the trees.

"Sure son but first we have to deal with the people spying on us" Grimmjow said with a sadistic smile as naruto began to notice the signatures of three root nin watching and developed the same smile as his father.

"Is that it..hahahaHAHAHA" Naruto said then blasted into an evil laugh that could rival his old mans.

Naruto jumped high into the air and begun to spin violently before shouting "BALA", the second after he did, hundreds of red beams shot from the spinning cyclone, destroying the ground and remaining trees. Naruto ceased his onslaught and slowly flouted back to earth.

"Now can we get some ramen?" Naruto asked in a pleading tone causing grimmjow to smirk.

"Yeah lets go" Grimmjow said smiling as they made their way back to the main village.

**ROOT HQ-Later that day.**

"DAMN IT ALL TO THE DEEPEST CIRCLE OF HELL" Fugaku uchiha yelled throwing the report he was just handed to the ground.

"That is the fifth team we've lost this month!" the elder uchiha continued to rage but regained his composer.

"I'm sure Donzo would not be having this problem, Is there any other things that should be brought to my attention?" fugaku said rubbing his temple.

"Yes fugaku-sama, It appears your son, Itachi has conspired to liquefy the uchiha clan on orders from higher up's, your predecessor orchestrated this event along with the Hyuga elders." The ROOT messenger said kneeling.

"hn So those Wight eyed basturdes finally see the kind of threat the Uchiha clan poses. Have Itachi arrested and locked up, I will pay him a _visit _later." Fagaku uchiha commanded to the ROOT.

**Hokage's Office- At the moment.**

"(Sigh) Grimmjow that's the third destruction of property charge THIS week" The old hokage said in a tired voice.

"I was training naruto" Grimmjow retorted plainly.

"Are the techniques so destructive?" The third asked.

"Yes that was just the bala, hahaha wait till he learns the cero or even his resurrection form hahah" Grimmjow said with rising anticipation in his voice.

"Kami help me, Grimmjow How is narutos training progressing" the old man asked.

"Good, his hollow hole will appear in the next few years along with his zanpakto" Grimmjow explained.

"I think it may be time to enroll young naruto into the academy," Sarutobi said warily of grimmjows power.

"Yeah that would probably be best, haha he might even kill a student or two" Grimmjow said smiling at the end.

"Let's try to have none of that," the third said as grimmjow sondio out of the room.

**ROOT INTERROGATION CELLS-AT THE MOMENT.**

Itachi Uchiha was currently chained to the floor in the middle of the room with arms spread outward and chakura suppression seals adorned across his body. He looked up to see his father with two root flanking his side.

"Father" Itachi said before being fiercely back handed by the person he was addressing.

"Don't call me that, you lost the right to call me that. You betrayed the clan, you betrayed ME!" Fugaku shouted as he punched itachi across the face several times.

"You would throw the world back into the flames of war for the sake of one clan? I'm ashamed to call you father" Itachi said in monotone.

"You insolent FOOL!" itachis father yelled before violently punching his son repeatedly.

"No, I won't kill you, no I've got something better in mind for you my son. You say you feel ashamed to be apart of the clan hmm then allow me to grant you your wish of disowning your Uchiha heritage. Your eyes will be cut out and sugericly implanted to sasuke when he comes of age, and you wont die so easily and when the time comes sasuke will kill you to gain the mangekyou sharingan and lead the uchiha clan to the ultimate greatness that rightfully belongs to us" fugaku explained to itachi in a sadistic manner leaving and orderd to doctors to walk in and put into a coma for the surgery. It was the first of the eternal darkness that Itachi would see for the rest of his life.

**Later that night-Grimmjow and naruto apartment.**

Grimmjow thrashed violently in his sleep as beads of sweat formed along his body. Almost every night this happened, the same dream. The same nightmare.

Grimmjow found himself hovering above Karakura town; the streets below were flooded with water, the sky blocked out by rain clouds, gigantic shark's ruled the water below. Grimmjow looked forward to see harribel facing him from 25 feet away; she was in her resurrection form, suddenly from behind Azien appeared and slashed her across the back and she helplessly fell into the water below. Without thinking Grimmjow sondio in front of the smiling man and lashed out at him violently, only to find that his strikes past right through him and he kept that smile pasted on his face.

"Foolish Grimmjow, you may have killed me but I've still beaten you," Azien said causing grimmjow to fire a cero at point blank range.

"Why can't you kill me?" Azien said smiling, Grimmjow unsheathed pantera and thruster it into his gut, he looked only to find not Azien but harribel.

"Why can't you avenge me?" She spoke in monotone as she stroked his bone cheek.

Grimmjow shot out of his bed, he was sweating badly, his fist were balled up and pantera was twitching with anger in its sheathed, he looked to his door way to see naruto.

"Another bad dream dad?" Naruto asked befor walking to his father.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me. I'll be alright" Grimmjow said before hugging his son.

"You've got'a go to bed," Grimmjow said with a smirk, naruto smiled before crawling beside his father and drifting to sleep.

Grimmjow smiled at this, he felt a sensation he had not felt since harrible, he didn't feel hollow anymore. He felt whole.

**AND DONE, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHIL, IM JUGGOLONG TWO STORYS AND IM TRYING TO FIND A BALANCE BETWEEN BOTH OF THEM, SPEAKING OF WHICH IF YOU LIKE THIS THEN YOU SHOULD CHEAK OUT MY OTHOR STORY DAEDRIC UZAMIKI AN ELDER SCROLLS/NARUTO CROSSOVER. OH AND AND THAT FATHER/SON SCEAN WAS NOT YAIO YOU SICK DEMENTED BASTURDS, JUST GETTING THAT OUT OF THE WAY.**

**THE POLL HAD ENDED, NARUTOS ZANPOKTO HAS BEEN DECIDED. ALSO FOR THE PARING IM LENING TWORDS KIN, GIVE ME YOU THOUGHTS ON THAT THANKS.**

**ALSO IV HAD SEVERAL CROSSOVER IDEAS.**

**A DARKSIDER/NARUTO CROSSOVER WHERE AT THE END OF DARKSIDERS 2 THE CROWFATHER TAKES DEATH'S MASK TO THE TREE OF DEATH/LIFE AND PLACES IT IN NARUTOS WORLD, YEARS LATER OUR FAVORITE BLOND FINDS IT AND PUTS IT ON AND UNLOCKS THE POWER OF DEATH.**

**A FABLE/NARUTO CROSSOVER WHERE NARUTO GET KILLED BY ZABUZA DURING THE WAVE MISSION BUT UNLOCKS HIS HERITAGE. THE COURT…..THE JACK OF BLADES. (IV GOT MOST OF THE EARLY CH'S PLANED OUT WILL PROBIALY BE THE MOST BRUITAL OF MY STORY YET)**

**ANYWAY PLEAS GIVE ME YOUR THOGHTS ON THAT IN THE REVIEW SECTION.**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME REAPER99X OUT…**


	4. Recruting

GRIND-PANTERA

_Disclamer-reaper-san doues not own naruto/Bleach._

**10 years later (Group is 15) Also I'm dyslexic, I've always had a problem with grammar but I try my best, don't antagonize me. **

"QUIT DOWN!" Iruka screamed to his class yet another day of the academy, his partner Mizuki snickered at his friend misfortune.

"Now to call role. Sasuke Uchiha." He got a 'hn' in return. Suddenly two females busted through the door getting stuck agents each other.

"Move Ino pig so I can sit with sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled to the blond headed girl.

"Shut it forhead he's mine!" the other girl yelled.

'Well that checks those two' Iruka said sweat dropping.

"Naruto Jagerjaquez" he got no response "NARUTO JAGERJAQUEZ!"

***CRASH* **"Yo" a blue headed boy said walking through the wall next to the door. The boy had on a black jacket opened down the middle much like his dad's but different in color with a metal shoulder plat in the form of a fox head on his right side with the sleeves rolled up, no under shirt reviling his lean abdomen along with his hollow hole. Black samurai pants with metal greaves appearing down the kneecap. His zanpakuto was sheathed across his back in a red/black sheath. The pommel was in the shape of a demonic skull, the grip was dark and metallic with 'Akuma' (demon) engraved on it. The guard was in the shape of a demonic fox head, and out of its mouth came the 16-inch blade.

"N…naruto….the wall" Iruka said most of his face twitching. Naruto bore a lazy expression then turned his head behind him then to Iruka.

"Someone was already using the door" he said plainly then proceeded to make his way to hi seat, next to shikamaru who, was as usual. Passed the fuck out.

"Wake the hell up you lazy basturd, you and my old man are so alike it's not even funny" Naruto said kicking the nara awake.

"…guh…5…more..minusesssss…ZZZZZZ" shikamaru said nodding the fell asleep.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Naruto yelled, getting the nara to awaken.

"K,K…what do you want" shikamaru said scratching his head, he turned to see choji walking to the trio.

"Good, since both of you are here, I've got a proposition. My old man says that every espada need a fraccion. I want you two, you'll get a bust in power and a longer life span. If you agree meet me in the forest next to the abandon temple two miles east of the village." Naruto said to the clan heirs before walking away and into a random seat.

"Right, today class we will see if you are ready to become ninja of the hidden leaf villiger. First, a test of chakura relies; second a fighting match between two students, no ninjutsu allowed nor genjutsu. And the third, a new regiment a fight between two students…in '_Kenjutsu' _only to first blood of course. Naruto Jagerjaquez come down." Iruka explained and naruto began to walk before sondio in front of the man.

Iruka gasped from a moment '_Flying thunder god…he is his son'. _Iruka quickly snapped out of his train of thought when he felt the massive spiritual pressure mixed in with chakura that came from naruto.

"That's my chakura" Naruto said half-lying as Iruka and most of the class fell on the floor.

"o…..k…k..s…stop" Mizuki said trying not to fall throught the floor. Naruto smirked and released his power.

"Now…a…match…between….two….studdents…Kiba….get…down here" Iruka said panting, the brash boy smirked befor him and his familiar akamaru proceeded to their opponent.

"You should just give up you clanless loser" Kiba said getting into his fighting stance; naruto cocked his head to the side slightly.

" 'Clanless' huh" Naruto said smiling "What do you thing Jagerjaquez meant?" he said before akamaru and kiba launched at him at the same time, Naruto jumped in the air and caught both man and beast by their throat before slamming them both into the ground, knocking them out cold.

"Impressive, now the final test a kenjutsu mach, Sasuke Uchiha come down." On command, the uchiha heir come down and pick up a flat double-sided blade. (China's 'Gentlemen' sword for those of you that do not know weapons).

"Give up you loser, IM an uchiha, an elite. The most powerful clan in the world. Descendants of kami himself" Sasuke sneered arrogantly. In the nether world, a beautiful Wight headed women began to develop a tick mark, 'HIMSELF?!'.

Naruto sighed and griped his blade tightly and slowly began to unsheathe it. "Your gon'a need a lot more than that toothpick to do me in" Naruto said as the the tip of the sword became bear and developed an omoues crimson glow.

"You ARROGANT LOSER, IM AN UCHI…." Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence as naruto sheathed his sword, he smirked but it vanished as a squirt of blood came out of his mid-section and his 'sword' slid in half. The uchiha fell to his knees and breathing heavily.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME?! HOW DARE YOU IM AN ELITE, THE ELITE OF THE ELITES. ILL HAVE YOU…" Sasuke was once again interrupted when a dark red beam shot out and he had to 'hit the dirt' to avoid it, taking out a portion of the academy. Naruto looked down at him with up most discussed.

"You know you remind me a lot of a guy my dad told me about, his name was _Sosuke_ Aizen, kind'a ironic. This guy was, like you an arrogant piece of shit, who would kill his own comrade because they were below him in power. Well he killed one person that was very dear to someone and you know what that someone did?" Naruto said looked down at him, sasuke shook his head.

"Well that someone killed that piece of shit and sent him to hell where he belonged. That someone was my old man, Grimmjow. So in a way were like those two in that little tall, so you see where I'm going with this, let me summarize it. If you don't Fuck off, I'm gona kill you dead" Naruto said smiling sadistically, then sondio out of the academy.

**Later that night, abandoned temple.**

"So you two decided to show up huh?" Naruto said as Choji and shikamaru appeared out of the tree line.

"Yeah, let's get to this 'power boost' " Shikamaru said as naruto approached the trio.

"A word of warning, this is gon'a hurt like a bitch" Naruto said befor his plunged both of his hands into each boys chest, causing rashi to encircle the group. When the light dyed down naruto had a smirked, pleased with his handiwork. Shikamaru had a small hollow hole in his upper chest, he had on an arrancar jacket with fur lining, and two matching oriental pistols along with an eye patch and mask fragment (Coyte Starrk).

Choji skin became tan, a mask fragment that took up his bottom jaw and chin, his heath increased drastically as well as his muscles, he was very bulky with his hollow hole in the center of his chest and wearing a standard arrancar uniform. (Yammy Llargo).

"So that's who you picked as your fraccion huh, they remind me of some people I use to know," Grimmjow said appearing to the group.

"Wow…this feels.. good" Shikamaru said looking at his weapans then a blue wolf appeared behind him. Shikamaru felt like he knew the wolf and the wolf the same.

"You should know all the skills of the arancar since naruto made you hollows like the cero" Grimmjow said looking impressed with his son.

"Good job Naruto" Grimmjow said patting his on the head causing him to smile.

"SO the demon is recruiting, ILL FINISH WHAT THE 4th STARTED!" Mizuki said charging with the forbidden scroll across his back. The group of arrancard looked at each other befor saying at once.

"**CERO!" **Incinerating the would be rough ninja.

**DONE. SHORT CHAPTER SORRY IV BEEN BUSY. ILL TRY TO UPDAT MORE FREQUENTLY. ALSO AS FOR THE PARRINGS IT WILL ETHER BE NARUTOxKIN OR TAYUYA. NO AND I REPEAT NO HINATA PARRING, I HATE THAT PARIGING.**

**ALSO I MIGHT BE WORKING ON A MASSIVE ONE SHOT WHERE GRIMMJOW GOUES TO THE FAKE KARAKURA TOWN AND FINDS A DYING STARK WHO TELLS HIM THE SOUL SOCIETY TOOK HARRIBEL AFTER AZIEN WAS DEFEATED WHAT DOUSE HE DO, HE GOUES A SUCIDAL MISSION TO GET HIS SHARK QUEEN BACK OR DIE TRYING AND TAKE AS MANY DOWN WITH HIM AS POSSIBLE.**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME REAPER 99X OUT.**


	5. Love and Slaughter

Grind-Pantera

Naruto lend back in his chair and sighed as Iruka called out the team placements, he was not paying attention because he already knew which team he would be assigned to.

'_Flashback'_

"_CERO!" the four arrancurs yelled sending a bragged of deep red beams of energy that completely incinerated mizuke but left the scroll on his back unscathed. _

"_AHHH HOT! HOT! HOT!" Choji franticly yelled bouncing up and down clasping his mouth where the cero had erupted. Grimmjow brock out laughing._

"_Wow" shikamru said looking down at his smocking pistols, which then began to glow rashi and reverted back into a sword with him now wearing a regular arrancar uniform, with a jawbone around his neck._

_Naruto kneeled down where the scroll was 'Not even a burn mark.' He thought tracing his finger over its surface before he could inspect it further a team of ANBU surrounded them._

"_Halt! Step away from the scroll and surrender you weapons!" the Caption in a ram mask spoke gripping his sword. Grimmjow stopped laughing and stepped forward with his hands in his pockets._

"_And if we don't?" He said releasing a fraction of his spiritual pressure causing the captions knees to buckle._

"_If you don't we will have no choice but to use force." He said while his comrades look at him in a 'are you fucken serious' way. The statement however caused Grimmjow to smile and when Grimmjow smiles it would be best to run._

"_Dad…" Naruto said still studying the scroll, Grimmjow let out a disappointed sigh before waving his hands in the air._

"_Fine, fine. I won't kill them," he said, the ANBU let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in however it was quickly sucked back in._

"_But that doesn't mean I can't fuck em up." Grimmjow said taking a step forward but then a large 'POOF' interrupted him, reviling the third hokage._

"_Ohh thank Kami," all the anbu said at once. The hokage noticed grimmjow's smile and shudder. _

"_Hokage-sama, these brigand's killed a konha shinobi and stole the scroll!" the caption said. Sarutobi glared at the man._

"_No they did not, I watched the entire event, and for giving false information to the Hokage, you are sentenced to a year's suspension." The Hokage said glaring at the man who bowed his head in shame._

"_Now that we've got that little bit of unpleasantness out of the way I believe these 'brigands' deserve a reward. A-rank pay with an additional request." Sarutobi said._

"_Ok Gramps, I want the three of us as an assigned team," Naruto said throwing his thumb back at choji and shikamaru._

"_What happened to those two?" Sarutobi asked shocked at the transformation of the two clan heirs._

"_I made them my fraccion. My comrades we are in a sense a team already. We just need you to make it official." Naruto said shoving his hands in his pockets. _

_Sarutobi throught hard for a moment then nodded. "It will break up the ino-shika-cho tradition but I believe this could bear more fruit. And we will need to find you a jonin team leader." Sarutobi said still thinking deeply before chuckling._

"_I believe I know just the women."  
_

_End flashback-_

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Horeno and Kiba Inuzuka. Kakashi Hatake will be you sensei." Kiba growled and sakura wailed.

"Team 8: Hinata hyuga, Shino aburame, and Ino Yamanaka. Kurenai Yuhi will be your sensei." All party's seemed contempt with their placement.

"Y.y.. not m-mad about the placements?" hinata stuttered to ino.

"If you mean Sasuke I could care less after how he acted yesterday.  
She said with a scoff.

"Team 10: Naruto Jaegerjaquez, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. You Sensai is…."

Before Iruka could finish his sentence, a banner shot through the window with the snake queen of konoha in front of it.

"The sexiest Kunochi Anko mitarashi is here! Team 10 move your asses to the forest of death NOW!" she yelled out then erupted into a cloud of smoke, leaving everyone sweat dropping.

**Grimmjow and Naruto's apartment**.

The former sixth espada laid on his bed cladded only in sweat pants, was deep in thought. He looked in the corner of the room at the sheathed pantera and sighed.

"**Reminiscing of the past are we…."** A female voice said out of the air. Grimmjow sat up a cero charged in the palm of his hand. In front of him a women he had not seen in nearly 15 years appeared.

"Kami? The hell you want?" Grimmjow asked the goddess lowering his hand.

"I came to say you've done a wonderful job as a parent." She complemented him before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. He's a chip of the old black." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"He certainly takes after you greatly that's for sure." She said with a slight giggle.

"And we both know you didn't stop by just to give me a shout out." Grimmjow said rising from the bed.

"Yes. I've come to alter out deal…" as soon as the words escaped her lips, the Arrancar slammed her into the wall by the neck and charged a cero at point blank range.

"I _clearly_ must have misheard you…." He said increasing his grip on her throat. He forgot that she was the god of all things and slipped out of his grasp like a ghost.

"If you will let me finish, I am going to alter our deal. Instead of being reunited with you shark emperies in the next life. You shall be reunited in this life." She said with a smile.

Grimmjows eyes widened and his mouth gaped opened. He lowered his hand and took in the information.

"You have protected and trained the boy all of his life and now it will be rewarded and Naruto needs a mother as well as a father figure." She said.

"I've seen your pain and nightmares for the past fifteen years. I would be lying if I say it didn't bring a tear to my eye." Kami continued with a sad smile.

"Y..you can bring her back." He said with his voice horsed.

"Yes espada I can." Kami said gestured her hand upward. A puddle of blue water formed on the floor and a woman started to rise from the puddle. Her arms covered her bare chest and her eyes were closed. The women no longer had the mask that covered her face. She did have two jagged scares across her mid-section.

"I've taken her hollow mask but she still retains her powers. Now I take my leave."

In a flash of light kami vanished. Halibel fell forward but grimmjow caught her. She slowly opened her Azul eyes.

"G…grimmjow?" Halibel said looking at him. He smiled and nodded. He helped her to her feet but she staggered for a moment before their eyes met again, Grimmjow wrapped both his arms around her frame and brought her into a tight huge.

"I've missed you…."

**The Forest of death gate entrance.**

"Alright maggots. The test is simple, survive. Four hours in the forest of death and I'll also be hinting you while you in there. NOW GO!" she yelled out on que all three flashed stepped, leaving an after image of them.

"Hmmmm that's new…and unfair." Anko muttered before hopping the fence.

**Three hours and 55 minutes later.**

Anko leaped down from a branch to see the trio surrounded by giant dead animals form Snakes to spiders. Naruto was seated on top of a decapitated snakehead like a king.

"Yo Anko-sensai, How we do?" Naruto yelled out. Ankos eye twitched before letting out a dark laugh.

"You still have five minutes…." She said before throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it at the snakehead.

"Fuck….." Naruto muttered then leaped off the exploding head. (Pun not intended.)

Choji charged at anko and slammed him giant fist into the ground where she was. Anko flipped and landed on the giant holder before kicking him in his head making him fumbled to the ground.

Shikamaru lazily opened his mouth and let a cero fly. Anko rolled out of the way, making the beam barley miss her. She thruster her hand forward and yelled "Hidden shadow snake hand!" before a volley of venomous snakes flew out of her sleeve and at the nara heir who side stepped and slashed his sword upwards, severing all of the heads.

Anko was going to follow up but the cold feel of a blade at the back of her neck stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Times up anko-sensai." Naruto said smirking then sheathed the blade.

Anko turned her head at him. "Fair enough. Report to the hokage tower tomorrow to receive mission and tell your dad I said hi." She said with a smirk before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Umm ok…." Naruto muttered before he and his fraccion flashsteped out of the forest.

**Orochimarues hidden base-**

Before the snake was his personal bodyguards, the sound four.

"Good you are all here. I want you four to scout out the island of wave country. I wish to set up a hideout there within the next few years." Orochimaru briefed the squad who nodded.

"And I trust you know what shall befall you should you fail." He added before dismissing them.

'_Fucking prick, 'ether do this or die'.'_ The squad leader, Tayuya thought while preparing for the mission. Little did she now she wouldn't return to Orochimaru at its conclusion.

**Naruto and Grimmjows apartment-**

Naruto shoved his set of keys into the lock and pushed the doo opend. He walked in and smelled food cooking and let out a ferial grind.

"Hey dad whats…cooking?" he said running off seeing halibel sitting at the kitchen table, she wore one of grimmjowes shirts and baggy shorts.

"Friend of yours?" Naruto asked siting at the table.

"You could say that. She's also the third espada." Grimmjow said laying a slab of meat on the table which halibel dug into.

"Third espada? Wait you said she was dead." Naruto said recalling when grimmjow first told him about tia.

"You are right, he does look like you." Tia said with a ghost of a smirk.

"I'm Tia halibel." She said reaching her hand out which naruto took.

"Naruto Jaegerjaquez." Naruto said shaking it making halibel let out a chuckle.

"Well Im going to bed, night." Naruto said rising from the table and walking to his room. Grimmjow watched naruto leave then turned his attention to halibel.

"Who is his mother?" tia asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"He's not my biological son. His real parents died the day he was born." Grimjow said eyeing tia who let a small scoff escape her lips.

"Then why douse he have similar rashi to yours and besides that without the whisker marks he's a spitting image of you." She retorted.

"Well after kami sent me here I fought the demon that is sealed inside of him and THE shinigami sealed him in. The real god of death not those soul reapers and when he did he took some of my rashi and sealed it into the boy, It mixed with his 'chakura' and it infected the rest of his system. And that why he is similar to me." Grimmjow explained his eyes locked with hers until she adverted them and rose from her seat and turned her back.

He growled and flash stepped in front of her before pushing her against the wall with her arms lock above her head.

"I haven't been with a woman since you died." Grimmjow said sternly looking her in the eye. He lend forward and pressed his lips to hers after a few moment she returned the kiss before he traveled down her neck then back to her eardrum.

**(Lemon start.)**

"You are mine." He whispered. She froze slightly those where the exact word he said the first time they were 'together'. He then continued to kiss along her next before stretching he jaws open and clapping down on her neck making the moan she was holding escape. She lend her head back and let him mark her.

He bit down harder and brock the skin with his canines and used his cat like tong to lick the blood. He slide his hands under the shirt that clung to her figure, he traced his finger over her flat stomach before groping her large breast.

He then removed his hand from her shirt and picked her up by her ass while she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He walked down the hallway and kicked his bedroom door open and threw her on the bed then climbing back on top of her and slammed his lips into hers one again.

Tia's hands traveled around his abdomen while he slowly slid her tight shirt over her head and discarded it to the side. He placed his lip onto her before traveling down her neck, collarbone then slide his tong across her right breast before nipping on the nipple.

"Grimmjow….." she mound out his name in a hushed voice while he turned his attention to the left breast. She clawed his back making him let out a pleasurable growl and continued to trace his lip downward until he got to her short lining. He licked her bottomed stomach then bit the lining and jerked his head to the side, tearing the article of clothing completely off. He scooted his body downward until his head was in her nether region. Tia's body shivered as he kissed her inner thigh then snaked his tong to her shaved pussy.

He licked the small sprout of hair that was there before sliding his tong to her entrance. Grimmjow glazed the outer wall, he smirked as he felt her body shutter; Not wanting to give her a chance to rest he thruster the tip of his tong into her hole causing her to bounce slightly. He used slide it in and out, making her thrash until he felt her G-spot he then began to tap his tong on it slightly making her thrash harder on the bed.

"I-I im…c-cuming." She muttered while stroking his blue hair but then grasped a hand full when he began to swirl it around, she let out a slight scream as she came. Grimmjow eagerly swallowed her juices then moved his body up to capture her lips again.

She brought her head out of the kiss and taped her lips together slightly.

"So that's what I taste like…" she mutter while grimmjow continued to nip at her neck. Tia then grasped his shoulders and flipped him on his back.

She ran her hands over his scars while he kicked his pants off. She arched her back, let her entrance hover above his hardened member before letting gravity take its toll, and impaled herself. Grimmjow let out a loud grunt while Tia arched her back letting a deep mount come from her throat. Grimmjow placed his hands on her golden bronze thighs while she slowly began to move up and down. Tia arched her back further over taking by the fiery sensation that was overcoming her body. Deciding to be the dominant one once more, Grimmjow flipped her on her back once again then gave a powerful thrust, making her gasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face into the crook of her neck. Grimmjow assault became more and more ferial as his animal instincts took over. He let out a deep growl then bit into her skin once more sending more waves of pleasure into her body.

She felt her climax nearing her berth became more ragged as she arched her back while his grunts became louder until she spilled another round of juices onto him while he filled her womb with his seed.

He lend back and kissed her then started to pull himself out but she clawed his back once more.

"Stay inside of me tonight." She said with her eyes closed. He nodded then shifted his body until he was in the spooning position and wrapped his arm around her.

"I missed you to…." She whispers before falling asleep.

**(Lemon end)**

**Three weeks later- Hokages office**

"Old man. I will kill that cat if I see it again." Naruto growled throwing the fur ball on the desk.

"R-right. I have another D-rank."as soon as the old man's words escaped his lips naruto brought the whole building to a halt with his rashi.

"O-Ok. an A-Rank." Sarutobi breathed out.

"A week ago team 7 was sent on a simple C-rank escort mission but it turned A because the client lied. You and your team back them up." The Hokage instructed. Naruto nodded then he and his team left the office.

"Damn Gaki, you know how to get results. We leave in an hour at the north gate." Anko said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

**Narutos and grimmjows apartment**.

Naruto apperard in the middle of his living room.

Grimmjow looked up from giving Tia a back message at Naruto.

"Me and my team got assigned a backup mission. I'll be back in at least two weeks, later dad." Naruto said with a smile before sonidoing away.

"umm ok." Grimmjow said before focusing back on halibel.

"So he knows that you're not his real father?" Tia asked enjoying the message.

"Yep but as far as I'm concerned he is my blood." Grimmjow said with a fatherly smile.

"Back when we were serving under Azien I never thought that you; the most blood thirsty among the espada would turn into a caring father." She said then and felt grimmjow dig deeper into her skin before he whispered in her ear.

"You should know by now Tia, I haven't lost my touch."

**Two days later, border of fire and wave.**

It took less time then they predicted to get to the border. Naruto was in the front with his fraccion flanking him and anko in the back.

"Wait." Naruto commanded, the team stopped before naruto unsheathed his sword and slashed at the tree line. The wind rustled before every tree fell in two then came screaming making nruto smile.

"Holy shit!" Tayuya cursed as she ducked on the ground with the rest of her team. The twins however went so lucky and were split in half.

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE OR THE REST OF YOU FUCKERS DIE!" Naruto shouted.

The remaining members walked out of the tree lining.

"Ok dip shit you got us out, now what!" Tayuya sneered at naruto who raised an eyebrow.

'_She's kina cute.'_ He thought while checking out her body.

"This." He stated before flashing stepping then reappearing in the same spot.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Tayuya said with a smirk, which Naruto returned, and pointed to her side. She turned her head to see her four-armed team mate stiff as stone until several squires of blood erupted from his body. His whole body started to split into tiny flesh cubed, leaving nothing but a pile of meat.

She turned her head at nartuto again who was pointing at her other side. She wiped her head to the fat teammate whose head rolled off his body.

She fearfully looked back at the blue haired killer who was inched from her face.

"And your sexy ass is coming with Me." he said before appearing behind her and chopping her neck, making her fall into him. He picked her up bridal style and motioned his team to keep walking.

"Naruto, why not just kill her?" Choji asked.

"One she's hot as hell. Two have you noticed their head banned. She could have some info for us." Naruto said noticing her sleeping face.

'_Yeah, she's really cute."_

After the group left, a white haired man arrived on the site and sighed.

"Lord Orochimaru will not be pleased about this." He muttered then sprinted away.

**That Night-Team 10's camp.**

Tayuya's eyes fluttered open and began to thrash, her hand were locked above her head and bound to a tree. She yanked on the chain, after a few minutes gave up, and sunk to the ground with a sigh. She looked to her left and could see a campfire a few yards away with the smell of roasting meat making her mouth water.

"Hungry?"

"FUCK!" she screamed in surprise and whipped her head at naruto who was eating a piece of meat and leaning on the tree.

"Fuck you asshole." She said but her stomach howled out. Naruto chuckled then crouched down to her level and held the food out to her.

She growled then lunched out at the meat and devoured it like a savage making him smirk.

"Damn and I thought I had bad manners." he said taking a seat next to her.

"Go to hell." She muttered.

"Like where your friends are right now." He replied making her sneer.

"They were not my friends. I hated those fuckers but I had to work with them. And now that snake bastard is going to kill me if you don't." She muttered letting her head hit the bark.

"I'm not going to kill you." Naruto replied making her snort.

"Well fucken fantastic, my god damn hero." She said making naruto chuckle.

"Something fucken funny shithead?" she asked with venom.

"I've never meet somebody who cusses more than me and my dad." Naruto said.  
"Then give me a goddamn reward." She said sarcastically.

"By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked rising from his seat.

"Tayuya, a fucken pleasure." She said.

"Well I'm Naruto Jaegerjaquez." He said with smiling in the Jaegerjaquez manner then turned his back and began to walk away.

"Hey shit head!" Tayuya called out to him, he turned his head toward her.

"What."

"Can you make me a fire, is fucken freezing." She said shivering.

"Nope." He said waling over to her and once again crouching down.

"Do you have a blanket?" she asked with a desperate tone. Naruto smirks and sways his head no.

Tayuya sucked in a large amount of air before seething through her teeth.

"_Then get your ass down here and huddle with me."_ Narutp raised an eyebrow before smirking then siting beside her and scooting as close as possible.

"Shithead."

"What now?"

"Wrap you motherfucking arm around, I'm fucken freezing!" she yelled in his ear. Naruto did so, wrapped his arm over her shoulders, gripped her side, and brought her closer. She wormed around until she was using him like a pillow.

"Don't get any ideas, shithead." She muttered then closed her eyes.

"I already had ideas." He replied before she kicked him in the shin.

"You think Narutos will be alright over there?" Choji asked shikamaru who was trying to sleep.

"Yeah, he's just got a fetish for violent woman." Shikamaru muttered.

"Did someone call me!" Anko yelled teasingly.

**Wave country-Tuzana's house, two days later.**

The group stood in front of the bride builders house. Naruto walked forward with Tayuya close behind with a chakura chain wrapped around her wrist and attached to naruto's hand.

Naruto approached the door and knocked on it. The door opened with a little kid who looked like Sasuke.

"What do you want?" he asked in a low voice.

"Where the cavalry kid." Naruto said. Inari didn't reply and just opened the door. One by one, they walked in.

"HEY GUYS THE DOORS TO SMALL DAMNIT!" Choji yelled from outside. Naruto snorted a laugh.

"It's ok big guy." Naruto said laughing on the inside. He turned his attention to the stairs where team 7 was walking down. Kakashi came down in crutches.

"Damn scarecrow who fucked you up." Naruto said while Kakashi let out a sigh and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What are you doing her freak and who's the girl?" Sasuke asked eyeing Tayuya with lust.

"Oh she's none of your mother fucking business." Naruto replied. Sasuke sneer and was about to step forward when anko interrupted.

"Yo Kakashi, brief us on the mission."

"Well One of the Seven swordsman of the mist is working for gato and tuzana needs to finish the bridge in a few days where he will most likely show up…..Is that Choji?" Kakashi asked pointing out the window to the giant who was raving about the small door.

"And shikamaru, what happened to them?" Kakashi asked.

"Gave them a power boost and made them my fraccion." Naruto answered and when Sasuke heard 'power' he jumped at it.

"You will give me that power." He demanded flaring his bloodline.

"'I will give you' a sword through the neck." Naruto replied sarcastically flaring his spiritual pressure.

"Damn choji got big!" Kiba yelled looking out the window until the giants hand animaly punched him through it.

"IM JUST BIG BONED DAMN IT!"

"*Cough* ok. But who is the girl naruto." Kakashi asked.

"This is Tayuya-chan."

"The fuck you just call me!?" she yelled.

"I called you 'chan', women." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Oh what now I should call you 'kun'." She yelled back.

"After how you used me like a pillow two days ago I wouldn't be surprised." He yelled back flames erupting in the background with their forehead pressed against each other anima like.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"HOW BOUT I FUCK YOU!" they yelled at each other the flames rising higher with everybody sweat dropping.

"*COUGH*COUGH*COUGH*" Kakashi yelled putting the flames out and returning everything to normal.

"Like I was saying. This Is Tayuya, she is from sound and she'll have information. She's my prisoner so back the fuck off." Naruo said to everyone.

Sasuke got in her face and sneered. "When we get back to konoha the council will make you my breeding machine for my bloodline." He was going to go on but she kicked him In his 'little uchiha'. Sakura screeched and charged at her but she sidestepped and slammed her foot into sakuras back making her slam into the wall.

"This is your team? Seriously, I'm handcuffed and I just beat both of them!" Tayuya said smirking at Kakashi who had his head down on shame.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day, you must be tired so why don't you all head up to bed." Tusami said politely.

"Yeah I'm tired." Shikamaru said before falling on the couch, Z's coming from his head seconds after.

"Yeah night Gaki's." Anko said walking up the stairs followed by kakashi leaving team 7 knocked out on the floor.

"Well where do I sleep?" Tayuya asked.

"With me of course." Naruto said dangling the chain.

"What! Can's I have my own bed. It's not like I'm going back to the sound, I'd end up dead." She said looking down until she felt the shackles fall free.

"Ok I trust you. You can sleep on your own tonight." Naruto said making his way up the stairs and to his room.

Leaving Tayuya stunned.

**Later that night**

Naruto's eyes cracked open upon feeling extra weight at his side. He looked to see Tayuya eye's locked on him.

"Though you wanted to sleep alone." Naruto said.

"It was cold…."she muttered

"I've decided that I want to go to konoha of my own free will." She said showing her headband with a mark through the musical notes.

"Now shut up shithead, I'm tired." She said before scooting closer to him. He boldly wrapped an arm around her frame and brought her closer and surprisingly she let out a pleasurable sigh.

**The next morning.**

Naruto heard a crash at the come from down stairs and raised up from bead much to the discomfort of tayuya.

"What the hell shithead." She said groggily.

"We got company down stairs." He said flashtepping from the bed.

**Downstairs.**

Two wannabe samurai had Inari and his mother back into a corner.

"Hey she looks good." The tan one said

"Yeah but we got orders." The other said unsheathing his Katana and took a step forward but stopped.

"The fuckes a matter with you? Hey? HEY!" the tan one yelled to his partner who made a crocking sound then split in half down the middle.

"Holy shit!" he said turning around seeing naruto leaned against the wall with a bloody blade he then pointed behind him.

The man turned to see tayuya with a knife, which she thruster into his bottom jaw then taped him in the chest with her finger making fall backwards.

"Pig" she muttered. Then turned to the cowering famly.

"You two alright?" Naruto said slipping his jacket on.

"Yes, your team is at the bridge." The women said.

Naruto turned to Tayuya and handed her flute stunning her.

"You'll need a weapon." Naruto said getting a nod.

"Let's fuck em up Naruto." She said grinning.

**The bridge.**

Sasuke and kiba were trapped in a dome of ice mirrors, desperately trying to fight the masked women. Kakashi, and anko were locked in combat with Zabuza and Choji and Shikamaru were off to the side playing poker.

Naruto and Tayuya arrived via sondino interrupting the fight.

"Bout time!" Anko shouted as Kakashi and anko regrouped to their side.

"Why weren't you two fighting?" Naruto asked.

"We only take orders from you and besides they had it handled." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"WHAT'S WRONG? AFRAID OF A FIGHT!" Zabuza challenged pointing the executioner's blades at them making naruto smile and unsheathed his sword.

"Choji, shikamaru got help them get out of the dome via bala." He ordered before pacing towards Zabuza.

"I've always wanted a kenjutsu fight with a swordsmen of the mist." Naruto said pointing his blade at him.

"Alright brat I'll cross blades with you but do not hold back because I won't. Would you like to know something; most swords men don't know the name of their weapon, its soul. Allow me to demonstrate."

Zabuza said before stabbing the giant cleaver into the ground and placing both hands on the pommel.

"Execute-Kubikiribocho…" Zabuza said causing the bridge to shake and yellow rashi to poor from the weapon then a flash of light came.

When it faded Zabuza's butcher knive had turned into a double bladed spear three feet wide on both ends. His bangies had faded into a metallic mask in the shape of a demon mouth, he had an armor sleeve the cover both of his arms, his chest was bear, with his legs armored in the same marital as his arms.

Naruto started chuckling then flew into a full-blown laughter (Like when Ichigo used showed his mask to grimmjow.)

"HAHAHAH FINALLY A CHALLENGE HAHAHAA!" Naruto yelled before revers gripping his own blades and pushing his fingertips on it.

(**A/N: Ok I know I had a poll a while back but iv changed my mind, sorry.)**

"Reap-Kurama!" Naruto said before black rashi exploded from from the weapon and enveloped naruto.

When it dispersed Naruto well what where naruto was standing was a tall figure. A skeletal skull of a fox was wearing a black hood then traveled down and meshing into black armor that had a red aura in its design. A belt made of bone wrapped round his waist and his leges in a dark armor mesh with a robe that cover around his lower body but split in the front, behind him flowed nine skeleton tails.

In his right hand was a massive Halberd. The shaft was a spinal column with black chains hanging off it. At the tip was a skull with a black spear tip coming from the mouth, on the front was a downward curved scythe outline with bones and one the back was upward curved crimson axe.

"**As a matter of fact Zabuza, I did."** Naruto said his voice sharp and demonic. Zabuza yanked the spear from the ground and spun it in the air. Naruto griped Kumura (Name of his weapon.), held it along the length of his arm, and charged the tip of the weapon creating sparks on the concert. When he got close to Zabuza he spun on his heel and used his momentum to griped the shaft with his other hand then slammed the weapon upward, Zabuza blocked it but sent him in the air where Naruto followed raising kumura and let go with one hand to let the inertia follow up with a straight slash. Zabuza flipped over and spun hitting naruto in his back and sending forward while he landed on the brige.

He regained his footing and stepped on the air (Like in the bleach fights.) and opened his skeletal mouth making a black energy build up. Zabuza's eyes widened.

"**Gran Rey Cero!"** Naruto shouted sending the massive black beam at the swordsman who leaped out of the way, destroying that section of the bridge.

Zabuza fumbled out of the way but time slowed down at that moment as Naruto appeared behind Zabuza with Kumura in a thrusting position.

**At the moment down the bridge-**

Haku's bloodied face rose to see her master's end in sight. "Lord Zabuza!" he shouted and with the remaining chakura she had left flew to protect him.

Zabuzas lifted his gaze as bluer shush past him then his body jerked in pain. He looked down at his chest to see the entire end of the halberd dipped in blood.

Haku's breathe hitched she looked down at her own chest to see a column of bones impaled in her. She coughed up a large amount of blood before letting her head fall.

"I-I..failed…."she muttered then went limp. Zabuza turned his head.

"H-haku….I never told you….I-I loved you l..like the daughter I n-n….never had.." he wheezed out then looked up at the sky.

Naruto tilted his head at them. The girl had tried to take the blow for him which she did but the weapon also skewered him as well; Ironic.

"**Two birds….."** he said lifting the weapon up making their body's slide. "**One stone!"** he yelled slinging his weapon and throwing both body off in and onto the ground and in front of Gato and his thugs.

"Damn. Well good thing I've got an ace." Gato said smirking then noticed Tayuya.

"Boys I want the red head. Take her alive and I let you have a turn after I'm finished hahahah." Gato yelled on commanded they charged.

Tayuya sneered and began to play a melody that knocked most of them into a trance.

Naruto appeared in front of her "** Over my dead body. Gran rey Cero!"** he said sending another beam at the hoard of mercenary's. Most were killed other lost their limps but he didn't kill them all.

He flashed stepped to the closest one and swung Kumura connecting and severing the man in two he keep his momentum going and slicing through thugs like paper. He defeated….No slaughtered every one of them with a rage until he came to the half-man himself.

Naruto slide his halberd across his back and walked in front of the trembling man. He arched his bone tails and trusted them all forward. Two impaled in his left arm and another two in his right arm and both legs but he didn't kill him. Instead, he brought him in front of Tayuya.

"**Kill him Tayuya."** Naruto said. She grinned then pulled a kuni out and thruster in in his lower stomach and _slowly_ slide it upwards until she hit his collar bone. She dropped the weapon and drover her hand into his chest, gripped his heart, and tore it out while it was still beating. Naruto threw his corpse off the bridge and reverted to his normal form.

Both teens were soaked in blood and started at each other until naruto brought her into a rough kiss, which she furiously returned. After they parted, Naruto whispered in her ear.

"You are mine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

**CUT! DONE WITH THE CHAPTER. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Now before you say it I know I moved the whole Naruto and Tayuya thing a little fast but hey guess what? IT'S MY FUCKEN STORY MUHAHAHA.**

**Pleas review and all that shit and thank you for reading. In addition, if you have any ideas pleas share them and I will take it into confederation.**

**Until next time, **

**GRIMMREAPER99X OOOUUUUUUUTTTTTT…..**


End file.
